Wolverine Annual Vol 2 1999
| StoryTitle1 = Crying Wolf | Synopsis1 = In the year 1760, a young man runs through the woods. He is pursued by a hulking werwolf, which finally catches up with him. The wolf grabs him and tosses him off of a cliff into the sea below, and howls at the sky. This is actually a story, being told by young author Duncan Vess, who is selling his new werewolf book to his adoring fans. Wolverine is there begrudgingly, getting a book signed for Kitty Pryde, who likes the author. Wolverine gets the book signed, but the author gets spooked by Wolverine and leaves in a hurry. Wolverine walks out of the bookstore, and is surprised when he picks up a familiar scent. Excitedly, he dons his costume and claims up to the roof. Meanwhile, on the rooftops, the mercenary known as Deadpool trails Duncan to his home, apparently having been hired to kill the man. Duncan goes into his home, afraid that Wolverine may be a werewolf. He locks his doors and windows, but is quite scared to find a werewolf inside his house, and he wolf knows his name. Elsewhere, Deadpool continues to watch the house, when he is suddenly beaten over the head. He falls over the side of the building, but catches himself on the ledge. He looks up, and is surprised to find that his attacker is Wolverine, who had hit him with a metal pipe. Deadpool swings back onto the roof, kicking Wolverine in the face. Wolverine contuse to beat him mercilessly with the pipe, exclaiming that this is his revenge for when he punched Kitty during their last fight. Wolverine drops the pipe, and Deadpool gets scared when Wolverine pops his claws. He tackles Wolverine, and the two crash through the skylight of Duncan's house, and land inside. Deadpool throws one of his katana, and the katana goes through Wolverine's arm, and pins him to the wall. Deadpool is suddenly grabbed from behind by a werewolf, and it throws him across the room. Wolverine frees himself from Deadpool's sword, and lashes out at the beast. He is surprised when Deadpol's sword doesn't kill the wolf, as it's silver, but Deadpool says that it's actually chrome, as chrome is cheaper, and looks just as cool. The two make a break for it, and lock themselves in another room. They run into Duncan, who explains what's going on. Duncan explains that he was a werewolf a long time ago, but he abandoned his heritage to live as a human. He thought he had been forgotten by the other werewolves, but he was wrong. He informs the two hat he can't turn into a werewolf and help them, and just then, the other werewolf breaks down the door. Wolverine tells Deadpool that they can take the wolf, but the wolf asks if Duncan has any fight in him. Wolverine gets infant of Duncan, and the werewolf smashes the floor, sending Wolverine careening backward. Deadpool distracts it, and Wolverine grabs its foot and the two fall through the floor. They land in the wine cellar, and Wolverine impales the wolf with his claws. It exclaims that it didn't come there to fight them, but Wolverine ignores this and continues to fight. Upstairs, Deadpool takes the opportunity to try and kill Duncan, but Wolverine and the werewolf crash back up through the floor, still fighting. The wolf knocks Wolverine back and approaches Duncan, who calls the wolf by his name, Lycus. Deadpool defends Duncan, but Lycus punches him away, too. Suddenly, the Council of Werewolves, and explains to Lycus that they had hired to Deadpool to kill Duncan, so that Duncan's death would look like a human crime, and no more attention would be brought to them. They exclaim that Lycus has broken their law, and they turn him into a normal wolf. They try to take Duncan, but Wolverine stops them, and they leave with Lycus, warning Duncan to leave and go far away. Deadpool asks about his money, but they leave, and he gets annoyed. Duncan says that he must go some place remote, and he leaves. Deadpool asks Wolverine if they're even, and Wolverine punches him in the face. He then helps Deadpool up, and says that they're even now. The two leave together to go buy a couple beers. | Writer1_1 = Marc Andreyko | Penciler1_1 = Walter McDaniel | Inker1_1 = Walden Wong | Inker1_2 = Scott Koblish | Colourist1_1 = Gina Going | Letterer1_1 = Mike Heisler | Letterer1_2 = Revenge Graphics | Editor1_1 = Mark Powers | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * and Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Beer Run | Writer2_1 = Marc Andreyko | Penciler2_1 = Massimiliano Frezzato | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Mike Heisler | Letterer2_2 = Revenge Graphics | Editor2_1 = Mark Powers | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Dragon monster Other Characters: * A thief * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** Items: * * and Vehicles: * Events: * Floating Super-Hero Poker Game | Solicit = | Notes = Publication Notes * This story is reprinted in Wolverine vs. Deadpool. Continuity Notes Cry Wolf * Chronologically, this story takes place prior to X-Men (Vol 2) #90. * Wolverine says that he's fighting Deadpool because of what the mercenary did to Kitty Pryde. This is a reference to their last meeting, when Deadpool punched Kitty in the face. This occurred in Deadpool #27. * Wolverine and Deadpool next meet in Wolverine (Vol 2) #154. * Wolverine and Deadpool have a history of violence. Their battles and meetings to date, chronologically, are , , and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game